customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Hero
The '''Super Hero '''morphing forms are a series of Hero forms used by John Mercury Master and other characters that appear in stories written by JackieFuChan616. History After John Mercury Master was officially accepted as a Hero, he began working on a brand new system to revolutionize Hero production based on upcoming methods seen at several high end industrial plants as well as rumors of unique energy based transformations that came from frontiersmen in the Delta Quadrant. The system was still in its prototype stage when Von Nebula launched an attack and most of Alpha Team was killed. Over the next three months, Master worked relentlessly to train himself and test the system until it was ready for its unveiling when Von Nebula returned. Unfortunately, Von Nebula attacked before the final virtual tests could be performed and Master was forced to use the form even though it's final parameters had not been perfected. During the fight, Master activated the form from a device he had placed inside his body which turned his body into pure energy and reshaped it into the first Super Hero Form. With this new power, he was able to push Zeltrax and Von Nebula back and they retreated. Soon after though, Zeltrax destroyed Von Nebula and absorbed his power which overpowered the Super Hero Form. Master was forced to use a secondary core he had attached to his arm to give him a boost which ultimately proved to be futile. Desperate, Master pushed the secondary core to its limits which triggered the creation of the Super Hero 2 form. Master was able to overpower Zeltrax and force him to retreat, but unfortunately the form had a massive power drain which caused Master to power down to the Super Hero state and collapse of exhaustion. Afterwards, Master began searching for new ways to stabilize the Super Hero 2 form while the Hero Factory began rolling out the Super Hero form to every Hero. Soon after, Master had an adventure on Quatros where he was infected with six animal spirits that took over his body and morphed him into different states before they were separated from his body and given their own copies of their Super Hero states to inhabit. Shortly after Master discovered Perfection, Zeltrax created the Parasite and used it to infect and take control of Master. After the Parasite-controlled Master powered up to the Perfection state, the Parasite performed Mersion with Master and this resulted in the creation of the Super Hero 3 form. Even after Master was free from the Parasite's infection, the form remained as an option and Master began to use it regularly due to its extreme power and abilities inherited from the Perfection state. Eventually after Zeltrax was resurrected in the Parasite's body, he began to regularly infect Master and pass on genetic information to him through further Mersions as part of a plan to eventually take all of Master's power for himself. Eventually, these repeated Mersions corrupted Master by preventing him from powering down from the Super Hero 3 state and causing a massive power drain on him unless the Parasite was inside his body. Master was eventually forced to seek out an old ally in a distant galaxy to give him new armor to compensate for the power drain. Unfortunately, Zeltrax used this opportunity to spread a spore of Parasite DNA to all of Makuhero city and Master's ally Jet Speeda which made them all loyal to him as if they were infected. When Master was cornered, Zeltrax fired a Flux-Wave cannon at Master which reacted with the corrupted armor Jet had given him resulting in the Super Hero 4 form. This form was all powerful, but carried over the forced state of power drainage at a much higher level. Master was able to force Zeltrax back into space with Natalie Breez's help and by calling on Perfection in the state. However, the immense power drain caused him to collapse soon afterwards. His core had to be hooked up to a flux-wave battery to keep him from dying. Before the Hero Factory could do anything else, Master was transported to Zeltrax's ship. On board the ship, Master was once again infected by Zeltrax who then subjected Master to further Flux waves, the ultimate end result morphed the body into a higher state of being with longer limbs, a larger torso and a lack of cluttered armor pieces which were able to grow and redistribute themselves accordingly. According to the Parasite, he had evolved Master's body into a Super Hero 5 state thanks to all the data he was able to pass onto him and several calculations he was able to do. He then spit Master out of his own body and used the Perfection core to transform into the Perfection Parasite. No one was able to take on Zeltrax in this form, but Master was able to infect Zeltrax due to the body he spit out secretly being the Parasite's molecules rearranged to look like Master. After Master took back control of his body, Perfection evolved to a higher level and spit out Zeltrax and purged his body of all the corruption, becoming a state which could never be controlled again. After destroying Zeltrax once again, Master powered down from Perfection to a new base state that he would use for the rest of his adventures, with only a few more occasional upgrades over the years. Overview Trivia * The Super Hero forms were inspired by a combination of the Super Saiyan Transformations in Dragon Ball and the morphing grid from the Power Rangers franchise with Super Hero 4 being inpsired by Power Ranger Battlizer forms and Super Hero 5 being inspired by Super Saiyan 4. * The forms were introduced due to JackieFuChan's personal dislike of the mechanical aspects of the Hero Factory and a desire to treat these characters more like living beings using mystical power.